


At Her Feet

by DunningKrugerExplainsEverything



Series: Wretched Epiphany [1]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo IV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything/pseuds/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything
Summary: Karina feels herself crumbling to pieces, blowing away like dust on the wind. But as long as she gets to be with Lilith, what does it matter?
Relationships: Lilith (Diablo IV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wretched Epiphany [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593736
Kudos: 12





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple depictions of sexual coercion and rape. The main character is a transwoman, but any depictions of transphobia are only very vaguely implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple depictions of sexual coercion and rape. The main character is a transwoman, but any depictions of transphobia are only very vaguely implied.
> 
> Muscletoad published a story about Lilith and her trans lover, and yes, it was a big inspiration for this piece. Karina is directly named after Karena. I highly recommend you read it. It's the fic directly below mine.

**At Her Feet**

Lilith is a succubus. The greatest of all succubi. She nourishes herself on mankind's most wretched emotions. Loneliness. Anger. Fear. Guilt.

Karina is always lonely. Karina is always angry. Karina is always afraid.

Karina is always guilty.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Since she became a young woman, Karina has spent her entire life traveling across Sanctuary. Moving from realm to realm, village to village, city to city. Never stopping, never staying in one place for very long.

Every two weeks or so, she goes through the same routine.

Karina enters a farm that she has never seen before. She makes her way up to the farmhouse, and knocks at the door. There come sounds and noises from inside.

A farmer opens the door, and finds a young sorceress standing on his doorstep.

“Are any of your cows or goats pregnant?” Karina asks.

The farmer gives her a puzzled look. “What business is it of yourn?” he might inquire.

“I am a sorceress,” Karina replies. “I wish to purchase urine from a pregnant cow, but she _absolutely must be pregnant._ No other kind.”

The farmer finds this very odd. “What d'you need piss from a pregnant cow for?” he asks.

Karina gives a bland smile. “I make use of it in magical experiments,” she says.

Sometimes farmers might be suspicious of magic...but then Karina will mention that she is willing to pay in gold coin, and that will be the end of that.

A gold coin for a few buckets of cow piss? No sense in turning that down.

A few hours later, Karina will walk away from the farm carrying several bottles filled with discharge from pregnant cows.

Peasant farmers likely go their entire lives without ever hearing the word 'hormone'. They don't even know that such things exist.

In her little laboratory on board the traveller's wagon she calls home, Karina will extract the hormones from the cow's urine, and then toss the waste away. Enough hormones will be yielded to last two weeks or so, and then Karina will have to make yet another journey to yet another farm.

Karina has spent her entire life traveling across Sanctuary. Never stopping, never staying in one place for very long. It's better that way. Karina has always understood that she can't let people become too close to her, can't give people a chance to learn too much about her.

Karina knows how suddenly a friendly face can become hateful, mouth twisting in disgust and eyes burning with rage. No, it's never a good idea to remain in one place for too long. Best to keep moving.

()()()()()()()()()

Karina's cloak is lying on the floor. Next to it, Lilith's left pauldron. A short distance away from this, Karina's right boot. A few inches away from that, a bracelet that Lilith was wearing on her right wrist. Karina's skirt. Lilith's choker. Karina's undergarments. Lilith's ring.

Lilith's bedchamber is lavishly, luxuriously, decadently furnished. Thick, plush rugs on the ground, such a pleasure to walk upon barefoot. Velvet drapes, blood red, falling from the ceiling. Bundles of burning candles arranged all around, throwing orange light all about. Chairs and settees laden with cushions. Tables and cabinets overflowing with books and statues and jewellery.

An enormous four-poster bed, with silk sheets.

Karina is lying on her back, head sunk in pillows, arms stretched out. Lilith is holding Karina's testicles in her left hand, gathering them in such a way that the skin is pulled taut across her perineum. With her right hand, she is drawing her fingertips across Karina's taint and scrotum, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Lilith is a supremely observant lover, and when she and Karina originally began fucking, she quickly noticed that Karina loved to have her taint and balls scratched and rubbed. And so she drags her fingernails between Karina's legs, over and over and over again, so skillfully, so practiced and deft.

Karina writhes about the sheets, grabbing bunches of bedclothes in her fists, and letting them go again. At Lilith's urging, she keeps her legs far apart, digging her ankles into the mattress. She mumurs, and bites her lower lip, and laughs, and then throws her head back and sighs.

Lilith looms over her, her wings stretched out, reaching across the room. She scratches Karina's perineum, Karina crying out in response. She gently teases Karina's asshole, and Karina lets loose a scandalized scream.

“ _Oh, this is so decadent!”_ Karina says, with a dirty cackle. _“This is so...depraved!”_

For a moment, Lilith pauses, and gives Karina an intense stare. _Decadent? Depraved? Oh, the things I could show you, Karina..._

Karina's cock is hard. Red, and slender, and stiff. Lilith reaches forward, and takes hold of it with her left hand. She feels it with her fingers.

Lilith looks at Karina, and gives her a little smile. “Somehow, your member feels... _distinctive,”_ she says. “I have partaken of countless lovers...and yet, for some reason I cannot place, your member has a feeling all of its own. It has a taste all of its own.”

Karina looks up at Lilith. “Yes, I...I think that's because of the hormones I consume,” she says. “They have that effect on my flesh.”

Lilith gives Karina an approving look, and returns to her ministrations.

A large glob of fluid has gathered at the tip of Karina's penis. Precum. Lilith leans forward, and Karina lets out a moan as Lilith licks all the fluid away. It tastes quite sweet. Not long after they became lovers, Lilith had mentioned to Karina that, if she were to eat more fruits, then her juices would have a more pleasing taste. Now, every chance she gets, Karina parks her wagon next to bushes, and picks every single berry off the branches, cramming them into her mouth.

Lilith places both hands around Karina's cock, and begins sliding her fingers around the shaft. Karina arches her back, and shuts her eyes tight, and lets loose a wavering groan. “Oh, Divine Mother,” she whimpers. “That feels wonderful. _That feels wonderful...”_

Now, it bears repeating – Lilith is an extremely, _extremely_ observant lover. When Karina began to share her bed, Lilith quickly established that the most sensitive area of Karina's cock was the front of the glans. Lilith leans down, now, and places her tongue on the tip of Karina's penis.

“Oh!” Karina sighs, as Lilith runs her tongue down the glans.

“Oh!” Karina says, again, as Lilith runs her tongue down the glans a second time.

“ _Oh!”_ Karina says, slightly louder this time, as Lilith finds a steady rhythm.

“ _Oh!”_ Karina says. Every time Lilith licks her, she uses the full length of her tongue, which wonderfully prolongs the contact and heightens the sensation.

“ _OH!”_ Karina says. She begins to buck under Lilith now.

“ _ **OH!”**_ Karina says. She laughs a little. “This is so heavenly...”

There is a bottle of oil lying on the mattress. Before they fell upon the bed, Lilith made sure it was positioned there. As she is running her tongue over Karina's cock, Lilith reaches out with a free hand, and grabs the bottle. She pulls out the cork, and pours oil all over her right hand, her palm and fingers becoming wet and slick.

Lilith continues to lick and lick and lick, Karina squirming and writhing underneath her. While this is going on, Lilith forces her oily right hand under Karina's rump, pushing between the bedsheets and Karina's buttocks.

Karina's eyes flick open, and she catches her breath. Something _different_ is happening, now. Something _unexpected_. She can feel Lilith's finger rubbing against her asshole. She can feel Lilith's palm, her knuckles. What...what is this feeling? _Wetness?_ Is this oil? Yes, oil. Lilith is rubbing oil over her asshole. She is making it slick, and wet.

Lilith laps away at Karina's cock...then, Karina feels Lilith's finger pressing against her anus. Lilith pushes forward, and her finger vanishes into Karina's ass. Half an inch, then an inch, then a little more than an inch, and then Lilith is lightly brushing her fingertip against Karina's prostate.

“Ha ha ha ha!” Karina cries, sinking into the bedsheets and laughing wickedly.

Lilith pulls her finger out of Karina's ass, and then pushes it back in. Out, and then back in. Out, and then back in. The walls of the canal hold tightly on to Lilith's finger.

“ _Ah! Ah! Aahhhh!”_ Karina cries. She does not realize that the sound of their lovemaking has become rather loud.

Lilith opens wide, and takes Karina's entire cock inside her mouth. Karina's member has become sopping wet, her own juices mingling with Lilith's spit. Lilith sucks, and sucks. Lilith tightens her lips around the shaft, and moves her head up and down. All the while, she works her finger at Karina's anus, in and out, in and out, in and out, the tip of her finger brushing against the prostate.

Karina places her hands behind her head, and luxuriates in all the sensations. Her breathing has become quick. Sweat is beginning to break out on her skin. Her legs have become rigid.

Briefly, Lilith takes Karina's cock out of her mouth. “Tell me when you are on the verge of release,” she says, fixing Karina with an intense gaze.

Karina lifts her head off the pillows. “I don't have long left,” she says, her voice a little bleary. “I'm going to release, soon.”

Lilith places her lips over Karina's cock, and starts sucking again.

Then, at the strangest time, a joke occurs to Karina.

Should she give voice to it?

Why not?

“Ah, Mother?” Karina says, waves of pleasure washing over her. “You...you possess wings, do you not?”

Lilith slurps and slathers over Karina's cock, her finger entering and leaving her asshole. “Mmm hmmm?” she says.

Karina raises her head to look at Lilith. “Well...wouldn't it be a good idea...if you...if you fastened your lips around my cock very tightly...and then you began flapping your wings very hard...I don't...I don't think any woman in Sanctuary would be able to suck cock as well as that!”

Lilith looks up at Karina. They stare at each other.

Karina gives Lilith a goofy smile. “Ha ha ha ha ha!”

With Karina's cock still in her mouth, Lilith gives a small smile back. “Hmph hmph hmph,” she says, amused.

Karina allows her head to fall back onto the pillows.

Lilith takes Karina's entire cock all the way into her mouth. Karina's member isn't especially large – only about five inches or so – but it is long enough to reach the back of Lilith's throat. Lilith, however, is a very skilled and very experienced lover – she does not choke or gag when Karina's penis strikes against her tonsils.

A look of bliss comes over Karina's face. “Mother, I'm about to release,” she breathes.

Lilith increases the intensity of her work. She tightens her lips over Karina's shaft as much as she can. She sucks away as hard as she is able. She continues to slide her finger and and out of Karina's anus.

Lilith brings Karina to orgasm. Karina lets out an inelegant grunt, and arches her back, pressing against the mattress.

“ _Uhhhnn-aaaaahhhhh!”_

Lilith's mouth fills up with Karina's seed.

Now...lest we forget...Lilith is a succubus.

At the same time she ejaculates her semen into Lilith's mouth, Karina feels _something else_ leaving her, _something else_ entering Lilith. She can feel herself _losing_ something, and Lilith stealing it for herself.

What could this be? What exactly is she losing?

Karina isn't sure why she feels this way, but she swears that some of her emotions are being... _deadened_ , in some way. _Dulled_.

Karina has always felt very lonely, but, in this moment, she feels as though her loneliness is being _weakened_ , somehow...

Lilith swallows all of Karina's seed. She swallows all of the semen that Karina ejaculated into her mouth, and then she hungrily licks away at her cock, intent on devouring every little drop. Karina watches, and feels a profane thrill at how _ravenous_ she seems.

After she is done, Lilith licks her lips, and wipes her mouth with her wrist, and then she sits on the bed, and peers down at Karina.

“Your seed tastes more sweetly than before, Daughter,” she remarks.

Karina lies there on the mattress, a marvelous _contentment_ seeping into her. She lies there on the sheets, and gazes up adoringly at Lilith.

“I am grateful that I am able to please you, Mother,” she replies.

Lilith allows Karina a few moments to regain her energy. Then, she instructs Karina to pile pillows against the headboard of the bed.

With an incredible, regal demeanour, Lilith sits herself against the pillows, and leans back. She opens her legs wide – her glorious, pale legs, of finest marble – and presents her vulva to Karina.

“Please me, Daughter,” she says.

Karina crawls across the bedsheets, and begins to place kisses against Lilith's thigh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith is an incredibly demanding lover.

After more than an hour, Lilith and Karina are lying together on the bed, naked.

Lilith raises her hand, and snaps her fingers. In an instant, every candle in the room is snuffed out, plunging the bedchamber into utter darkness. A moment later, silk sheets float through the air, and settle upon both Lilith and Karina, covering the pair.

Lilith wishes to rest. It is time to sleep.

A few minutes go by, in relative silence. Now and then, there comes the occasional bizarre, inexplicable, horrifying noise. The distant, muffled roar of a demon. The lunatic ramblings of a madman in some obscene, eldritch language. The screams of mortals as they endure a horrifying fate.

Naturally, Karina finds these noises deeply troubling, but...she knows she has no right to complain. Lilith is the Daughter of Hatred. If you follow in her wake, you must expect to see such disquieting things.

Silent darkness, for a few minutes, and then:

“Mother?” Karina asks.

“Yes?” Lilith replies. She is lying on her back, facing up to the ceiling. The horns on her head do not allow her to lie on her side.

Karina wants to ask a question, but what would be the most tactful way of asking?

“When we fuck...” Karina says. “Every time we fuck, it feels as though...you take something from me...”

Lilith's voice is not cruel, or malicious. It is brutally honest, however. “I am the Queen of the Succubi,” she says, matter-of-factly. “You are a sorceress...doubtless, you have read countless tomes of ancient knowledge. You surely have an inkling as to what it means to enter the bed of a succubus...”

A slightly worried look comes over Karina's face. “What...what exactly is it that you take from me?” she asks, her voice sounding weak and reedy in the darkness. “Every time I lie with you, I...I feel somehow _empty_ , inside...”

Lilith lifts her head off her pillow, and turns to look at Karina. Karina can see burning embers in her eyes, staring at her through the shadows.

“I sup upon mankind's most wretched emotions,” Lilith says. “Thus has it been ever since I was born. Thus has it been for millennia. I feed on jealousy, and hatred, and greed, and despair...”

Lilith's voice is not _unkind._ There is a hint of sympathy to her words, as though she _pities_ Karina, even if only a little.

“Daughter, you have so much loneliness and pain inside you...I could gorge myself for years upon you, and you would still not be empty...”

Karina's eyes widen in alarm as Lilith crawls across the bed towards her. Lilith reaches out, and takes hold of Karina's face, and turns her so that she must gaze directly at her.

Lilith's voice is imperious and forbidding. “You are not my equal, Daughter,” she says. “Do not forget that. _Do not ever forget that.”_

“Of course, Mother,” Karina says. She didn't like how cracked and frail her own voice sounded. “I am nothing. I'm nothing but your lowly servant, and every day I give thanks that I am able to please you in some small way...”

Karina peers fearfully into Lilith's burning eyes.

“ _Good,”_ Lilith says, her voice like a dagger slicing through the night.

Then, as Karina watches, Lilith's eyes _soften_.

“With that said, however...”

Karina gasps as Lilith begins to gently stroke her fingers across Karina's cheek.

“I have become very fond of you, Daughter,” Lilith says. Her voice is like a distant, gentle breeze, now.

“I have become very fond of you...”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lilith has sharp talons on her fingers. No, I don't know how she can finger Karina's asshole without perforating her colon. Let's just say Lilith is a highly skilled lover, okay?


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple depictions of sexual coercion and rape. The main character is a transwoman, but any depictions of transphobia are only very vaguely implied.

“I wish to kill some people,” Karina says.

Lilith blinks, and then she begins paying actual attention to what Karina is saying. “I beg your pardon?” she asks.

Karina is standing in Lilith's council room. Lilith is sitting in a chair at the head of a long table. She is waiting for her demonic lieutenants to arrive. For now, Lilith and Karina are the only ones present.

Karina takes a deep breath, and tells Lilith of her wishes.

“There is a village,” she says. “A specific village, somewhere in Westmarch. Five years ago, I went to this village, and the people there mistreated me. Horribly. They almost killed me.”

Karina's eyes burn with hatred, and her nostrils flare.

“They violated me,” she says.

Lilith fiddles with a ring on her finger. “I see,” she says.

Karina composes herself. “I owe them a debt,” she says. “Of course, by 'debt', I mean to say I owe them a horrible death. All of them.”

Karina looks at Lilith.

“Mother, I am asking you for assistance in avenging myself against the people of this village,” she says. “The village is called Drampton. Some of your forces are going to be moving close by there in a few weeks.”

Karina raises her hands. “I know I'm not much of a military woman, but...I'm asking you to give me command of some of your servants. I...I want to make those people regret what they did to me...”

Karina has said her piece. She looks at Lilith, and waits for an answer.

Lilith thinks about this for a moment. Ever since they met, Karina has given Lilith some wonderful fucking, and she wants this to continue, she supposes.

“Very well,” Lilith says, with a bright smile. “I shall give you command of a small number of my servants. Make sure you stay safe. I shall miss you while you are gone...”

In an instant, Karina feels a weight leave her shoulders. She smiles at Lilith. “Thank you, Mother.”

Two weeks pass, and Karina finds herself at the outskirts of the village she escaped five years ago.

Drumpton. It is just as she remembers. The church. The market square. The large house where the head priest lived.

Lilith has given Karina use of two dozen demons. She orders them to kill everyone in the village, but to keep any clerics they find alive. “Bring them to me,” she says.

An hour later, the village is burning, and all five hundred of its inhabitants are mostly dead.

The head priest is brought before Karina. The demons dump him at her feet.

Karina gazes down upon him. He's become _fatter_ over the past five years.

Karina leans down, and stares at him. “Do you remember me?” she says.

The priest gazes up at Karina. He has a nasty gash on his temple, and there is blood smearing his face. “A human sorceress, consorting with demons?” he says, his breathing ragged. “Judgement will be unkind to you, girl!”

Karina's grip on her staff tightens. “You are looking at your Judgement right now, priest,” she snarls. “Five years ago, you roused up a mob against me! You cut off my hair! You stripped my clothes from me! Do you remember _that?”_

Karina stands triumphant before the priest. She runs her hands through her hair. “Well, look at me, now...”

The priest looks Karina up and down. Some sort of recognition begins to dawn in his eyes...

“You cut off all my hair,” Karina says.

Karina looks at the massive demon standing behind the priest. He has a very long, very sharp blade in his hand.

“Scalp him,” she says.

The priest starts to scream, but Karina has little interest in mercy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

One night, Karina enters Lilith's bedchamber, and there is a surprise waiting for her.

There are two other women, standing there. Karina has never seen them before. They are both wearing silk robes, and they both bear the scent of oils and perfumes, lavender and eucalyptus – clearly, they have very recently bathed.

One of the women is six-and-a-half feet tall, and through the fabric of her robes Karina can see that she is heavily muscled. She has bright, flame-red hair, and a tattoo of a dragon on her left cheek. Judging by her facial features, this woman can perhaps trace her ancestry from what were once the Northern Steppes.

The other woman is perhaps five feet, eight, nine inches tall. She has pale skin, and long black hair that falls down her back, and her eyes glow with a ghostly white light. If Karina had to guess, she would say that this woman was likely from the land of Xiansai.

Lilith is pacing about, waiting for her.

“Karina,” she says, when she notices that her servant has arrived. “May I introduce: Zora, the Barbarian, and Maiko, the Demon Hunter.”

Lilith gives both women a long, hard stare. Then, she inclines her head towards Karina.

“Zora, Maiko...may I present my good servant, Karina.”

 _My good servant._ Karina can't help a little eager excitement from swelling up in her chest.

Zora and Maiko turn, and look at Karina. Maiko has a haunted look on her face. Zora has eyes that seem lifeless and dead, as though she is utterly numb inside.

“Zora and Maiko were once hardened adventurers.” As she speaks, Lilith walks over to one of the settees in the corner of the chamber, and sits herself down. “Over the years, they have both slaughtered countless of my kind...”

Then, Lilith gives a mocking, theatrical frown. “However, not long ago, both these women had a moment of weakness, and they betrayed their human friends,” she says, with exaggerated glumness. “Many died, because of them. Zora and Maiko had nowhere to turn, but to me. And so here they are.”

Lilith settles back into the settee, and makes herself comfortable. She looks at Zora, and then at Maiko, and then at Karina.

“Daughters,” Lilith says. “Disrobe.”

Silence, for a few seconds. Nothing happens, at first. Zora and Maiko look around – at Karina, at Lilith, at each other. Neither of them seem to know what to do.

Karina is the one who acts first. Her Mistress has just given her an instruction, and she intends to follow it. She removes the circlet from her head, and places it on a nearby table. She pulls off the bracers on her arms. She kicks off her shoes, and brushes them aside. She pulls the stockings off her legs.

Maiko turns, and looks at Karina as she strips off her clothes. She briefly seems as though she is about to get sick, and then she gives a snort of anger, and, with a sour face, she undoes the silk belt at her waist, and pulls off her robe. She casts the robe aside, and stands naked in front of Lilith.

Karina can see now that Maiko is slender and athletic – she has obviously had years of experience in combat and gymnastics. She has a remarkable, ornate tattoo covering almost the entire extent of her back.

When Zora sees that Maiko had disrobed, she seems to decide that there is no more point in procrastinating. She undoes her silk belt, and tosses the robe away. Naked, Karina can see that Zora is, indeed, very well-muscled. Even now, utterly powerless and hopeless as she is, Zora exudes an aura of strength and might. Her abdominal muscles are astoundingly well-sculpted, and as she stares at the barbarian, Karina can't help but feel a hunger awaken inside her.

One more detail. Over the years, Zora and Maiko have clearly received a lot of injuries. There are healed scars across their torsos, and on their arms and legs. Ah, the life of an adventurer...

Karina finishes taking off her clothes, and stands naked in the centre of the bedchamber. Zora and Maiko both turn, and look at her. Maiko seems mildly surprised at the sight of Karina's penis on display. Zora stares at Karina's cock for a moment, but her face never changes from that emotionally-dead expression.

A thought occurs to Karina, then: _Maiko and Zora are the third and fourth people in the world to ever see me nude._

The first woman that had ever seen Karina naked was a courtesan that Karina had visited one evening in Kurast. Loneliness had overwhelmed her, that night, and Karina had been desperate for any type of companionship.

The second woman that had ever seen Karina naked was Lilith.

Karina, Maiko and Zora stand nude in front of Lilith. Lilith allows the uncomfortable silence to linger for a while. Her gaze flicks from Karina, to Zora, to Maiko.

Then...

“Karina, and Zora,” Lilith announces. “Embrace one another, and kiss.”

Briefly, Karina feels light-headed. She had never laid eyes on this woman until a scant few minutes ago, and now Lilith expects her to fuck her?

Instantly, Karina sharply reprimands herself. Her mistress has given her an instruction, and she will obey. Karina clenches her fist, and banishes all uncertainty from her mind.

Karina and Zora stand in front of each other, naked and exposed. Zora's eyes are like ice. Her mouth is grimly set. There is not a single speck of emotion on her face. She clearly does not wish to be here.

Karina moves forward. She circles her arms around Zora's neck. She moves her mouth towards Zora's mouth. She has to stand on her toes to reach her.

Karina's naked breasts press against Zora's naked breasts. Zora's naked belly pushes against Karina's naked belly. Karina can feel her nipples brushing against Zora's skin. She can feel her bare knees knocking against Zora's bare knees.

Zora's skin is quite warm. She has, after all, taken a bath not long ago. Her hair smells nice.

Karina presses her mouth against Zora's mouth. She kisses her. Zora does not kiss her back, but she does not resist, either. She just stands there.

The kiss continues, for a moment. Then, Lilith's voice comes from behind.

“Daughters, you are performing for my pleasure,” Lilith says, her voice crisp and admonishing. “Some passion would be appreciated...”

In an instant, Karina doubles, trebles, quadruples her efforts. She begins to kiss Zora far more passionately. With her lips, she forces Zora's mouth open, and then pushes her tongue inside, and begins wandering about. Hmmm...Zora has lost a few teeth, Karina notes.

After a few moments of kissing, Karina finds Zora's tongue. Zora is not very enthusiastic, but she makes some small effort. Their tongues push against each other, saliva mingling, smacking and sucking noises beginning to be heard.

Karina's breathing is becoming faster and faster. Her heart is beginning to beat more quickly. This may be an unusual situation, but there is no point denying it: Karina does find Zora very pleasing to look at. To touch. To taste.

As they continue to kiss, Karina's hands begin to wander all over Zora. She glides her hands over Karina's tanned skin. She puts a hand on Zora's right arm, and grabs her bicep, squeezing it, feeling its hardness. _Angels of High Heaven, she is so strong and powerful!_ Karina reaches around Zora's waist, and seizes Zora's buttocks in both hands.

She runs a finger down the cleft between Zora's buttocks, and gently grazes Zora's asshole with her fingertip. Zora's eyes widen, and she gives a slight yelp of alarm in a deep, husky voice. At long last, Karina has managed to prompt a reaction from her new lover...

Karina stops kissing Zora on the mouth for a moment, and instead moves downwards. She plants kisses on her neck, and then her shoulder, and then her chest. Zora has the breasts of a warrior – small, and compact. Her nipples are deep brown in colour, with large dark areolae. Karina takes one of Zora's nipples into her mouth, and begins sucking at it.

As she is playing with Zora's nipple, Karina takes the opportunity to peek to the side, and see what her mistress is doing.

Lilith has pulled her robe open, and is now slouching on the settee, her breasts and her legs and her vulva on full display.

“Maiko,” she proclaims. “You will kneel at my feet.”

Maiko's posture is rigid and stilted, as though she is barely keeping herself from crumbling into a million pieces. She walks over to Lilith, and kneels between her outstretched legs.

“Pleasure me, Daughter,” Lilith commands.

Maiko hesitates for a moment. She hardens herself, and then she leans in closer to Lilith's crotch. For a second, she stares intently at Lilith's cunt. She wonders how the hell to begin. The vulva of the Daughter of Hatred, from which all life on Sanctuary sprang...

Maiko decides to start by licking the areas around the labia. She leans in all the way, and she places her tongue against Lilith's skin, and begins to lick her up and down...

“Wait,” Lilith says. “Before you properly begin, go over to that cabinet and pour me a drink of wine.”

Maiko stands, her fists clenched and her shoulders filled with tension. As she walks over to the cabinet, Karina is able to catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes are ablaze with misery and loathing. Her lips are pressed tightly together. She is breathing heavily through her nose.

Naked, Maiko pours Lilith a glass of wine. Her hands are trembling. She overfills the glass, and sends wine spilling over the cabinet top.

Maiko carries the glass of wine across the room. She hands the glass to Lilith, and quietly hopes that Lilith spills the fucking thing over herself.

Lilith balances the drink in her hand, swirling the wine around in the glass. She gives the liquid a sniff, and then she stretches out her legs again. “Resume your attentions,” she says.

Maiko kneels once again between Lilith's legs, and lowers her head into Lilith's groin. She begins working in earnest at Lilith's cunt. She licks her tongue over the area between the legs and the vulva. She gently bites the soft, sensitive skin. She leaves long trails of glistening saliva over Lilith's pale, marble-like flesh.

“Mmmm.” Lilith gives a slight murmur of enjoyment. She is becoming wet. “Work a little more _slowly_ , my Daughter. Pace yourself. We all have a long night ahead of us...”

If there is even a tiny spark of hope left in Maiko's eyes, it dies now.

While Maiko is lapping away at Lilith's cunt, Karina is still indulging herself in Zora's flesh. She sucks and sucks at her nipple, flicking at the erect thing with her tongue.

Karina is hard, now. Her cock is long and stiff, and red. Karina begins kissing Zora on the mouth again, and as she does she so, she rubs her hard member against Zora's crotch. Up, down, up, down, up, down. She smears precum all over Zora's skin.

Lilith's voice rings out. “Karina,” she says.

Karina stops kissing Zora, and looks over at Lilith. “Yes, Mother?” she says.

Lilith reclines across the settee as Maiko slavers away at her genitals. “You may enjoy the Barbarian as much as you wish,” she says. “However...when the time comes for you to release, you must do so _inside me._ Do not deliver your seed inside either of these women.”

Karina gives a nod. “I understand, Mother,” she says, and then she goes back to kissing Zora.

Lilith addresses the room. “That goes for the both of you, too,” she says. “Neither of you have permission to reach climax unless it is _by my hand.”_

The private orgy continues.

Karina wonders: _Is Zora wet? Is she aroused, as I am?_

Karina reaches down, and runs her hand over Zora's groin. As Karina molests her, Zora flinches, and gives another grunt of dismay, but still she does not resist, still she does not push Karina away. She just stands there, and lets Karina do whatever she wishes.

Karina glides her hand back and forth across Zora's lips. She gently pushes at the opening with a finger, and delves a little way inside. Zora noticeably shudders as Karina enters her.

Despite Karina's best efforts, Zora has only become a little bit moist. Only a little.

 _Well,_ Karina thinks. _We can do a lot better than that._

Karina quickly grabs two cushions, and stacks them on the floor on top of each other. Then, she falls to her knees on the cushions. She grabs Zora by the waist, and pulls her closer. She presses her hand between Zora's inner thighs, and Zora obediently widens her legs. Karina reaches around, and fills her hands again with Zora's wonderful, firm buttocks, and then she pulls Zora close, and begins feasting on her cunt.

Karina greedily licks and sucks away at Zora's cunt. With her fingers, she spreads Zora's outer lips, and then she sends her tongue pushing up Zora's vagina. This barbarian has a pleasingly _salty_ taste, Karina realizes. Her cunt is becoming slick with Karina's spit, but she is also becoming wet with her own juices. Zora obviously doesn't want to be here, but Karina is still succeeding in arousing her.

Interestingly, Karina notices that there is a distinct _reddening_ of the skin, both around Zora's crotch, and around her legs. Zora, it seemed, was normally a hirsute woman...but Lilith prefers her lovers shorn, and so Zora was hurriedly shaved a few hours ago, and then her skin was treated with ointments to ease the irritation.

While Karina has her face between Zora's legs, Lilith is still draped across the settee. Maiko is continuing to pleasure Lilith at her languid pace. Maiko has teased Lilith's clitoris out of its hood, and is now sucking gently at it.

Lilith is staring at Karina and Zora. She takes a sip of wine, and then an idea comes to her.

“Zora,” Lilith says.

Zora looks at Lilith. Her eyes are still dead, but her skin is flushed, and her cheeks and her chest and her ass are red, and her cunt will soon be dripping wet.

Lilith gives Zora an appraising look. “You're probably strong enough to carry Karina in your arms, aren't you?” she says.

Zora glares at Karina, for a second. Then she gives a simple nod.

Lilith gives an indulgent smile. “Pick Karina up off the ground,” she instructs. “Hold her upside down. She will continue to attend to your quim, while you will pleasure her member with your mouth.”

Karina's eyes widen with surprise. _What did she just say?_

Zora wavers for a moment...but then she does as Lilith commands. What point was there in resisting?

Zora reaches down, and grabs Karina by the waist, and hoists her back onto her feet.

“Woah!” Karina yelps.

With tremendous strength, Zora then scoops Karina clean off the ground, and spins her around in the air. She turns her upside down, tossing her around as though she weighs nothing more than a feather.

“Aaaaaahahah!” Karina screeches, laughing wildly. She is both intimidated, and not a little bit aroused, by Zora's sheer physical power.

Now, Karina is upside down, her dark hair dangling over the ground. Her legs are balanced across Zora's shoulders. Karina's face is directly before Zora's crotch. Zora's face is directly before Karina's cock.

Karina shakes with laughter for a few more seconds. Blood is rushing to her head, now...will that help with her arousal, or hinder it? She supposes she will soon find out. Karina is a little bit worried about Zora dropping her on her head, shattering her skull or breaking her neck...but Zora has her arms wound tightly around Karina's waist, and she knows that she will not fall.

Karina sinks her face back into Zora's glistening, wet cunt. She pushes her tongue into her pussy. She grabs hold of Zora's glorious, hard buttocks, kneading and caressing them in her hands.

For a short while, Zora stands, and peers grimly at Karina's cock. It is stiff, with juices dripping from its tip.

Zora sighs, and accepted her situation. What else can she do? She has no way of escaping this place...

Zora adjusts Karina a little, and then she accepts Karina's penis into her mouth. Karina moans as Zora pulls and draws at her cock. As she is sucked off, Karina instinctively coils her legs around Zora's head.

Zora's mouth is not as wonderful as Lilith's mouth. When Lilith sucks Karina's cock, her technique and skill is extraordinary. She is the Queen of the Succubi – of course she would have a tremendous gift for sucking her lovers off.

Zora is not nearly as talented a lover as Lilith. Her technique is quite crude – she just sucks and sucks, as hard as she can. Now and then, Karina can feel Zora's teeth brushing against her member.

Still...Karina is enjoying herself. She is greatly impressed by Zora's strength. Might and power, it turns out, is a remarkably effective aphrodisiac.

The moments go by. Zora stands in the middle of the bedchamber, Karina hoisted upside down in her arms. Zora pleasures Karina's cock with her mouth, while Karina penetrates Zora with her tongue.

Then: Lilith has another idea. “Zora,” she says.

Karina's cock still in her mouth, Zora turns and glowers at Lilith.

Lilith points imperiously across the room. “There is a bottle of oil on that cabinet near to you,” she says. “Walk over, and pick it up.”

Zora does as she is told. Still holding Karina aloft, Zora walks over to the cabinet. There is a bottle resting on the surface, red and bulbous. Zora picks it up.

“Cover your hand with oil,” Lilith instructs. “Also, use the oil to slick the entrance to Karina's ass. Then push your finger into her ass, and pleasure her.”

No disobedience. No rebellion. It seems Zora has withdrawn into some private place in her mind, and her body is simply acting on instinct.

Making sure to keep Karina steady, Zora pours some of the oil over her fingers. Then, she upends the bottle directly over Karina's asshole. Karina gives a gasp of delight as the oil floods over her groin, pouring down her back and down her belly, over her breasts and down her neck, dripping onto the floor.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Karina presses her face against Zora's inner thigh, as Zora pushes her finger into her asshole. One knuckle, two, three, and then Zora's finger is pushing against her prostate. Zora keeps her finger inside Karina's ass, and then begins to twirl and stir it around, the fingertip brushing against the walls of her rectum.

“ _Ooooohhhh.”_ Karina lets out a long, enraptured moan. She has been upside-down for several minutes, now, and all the blood collecting in her head is enhancing the sense of euphoria. “Ooohhh, Mother, this feels marvelous...”

Zora carries on with her work. She holds Karina in the air, and as the minutes pass, she never seems to get tired. She drags and pulls at Karina's cock, and she probes about inside Karina's ass with her finger, and all the while Karina dangles helplessly above the ground.

Karina is starting to feel dizzy, now. She swears the bedchamber is beginning to spin and slant. There are exploding light patterns in her vision.

Eventually, Karina begins to feel a familiar approaching conclusion.

She raises her head from Zora's cunt. “Mother,” she says, her voice unsteady. “I'm going to release, soon. I can't keep myself much longer.”

Lilith bids her approach. “Come,” she says.

Without a word, Zora lowers Karina onto the ground. Her cock hard, Karina almost crawls across the floor to the settee. Maiko is still busily licking away at Lilith's cunt, but Lilith is reclining sideways, so there is enough room for Karina.

Lilith beckons Karina closer. Summoning as much deference and reverence as she can, Karina draws near, and presents her stiff, glistening cock to her mistress. Lilith opens her mouth as though a servant is about to feed her a grape, and Karina carefully guides her member inside.

 _Ah!_ Lilith's mouth. So warm, so soft.

Karina throws her hands forward, and tries to balance herself against the wall behind the settee. She lets her head fall limp, and closes her eyes, her breathing becoming frantic and rapid.

Lilith sucks away at Karina's cock. She gathers Karina's scrotum in her right hand, and begins scratching her taint with her left.

“ _Ohhhhhh,”_ Karina breathes, almost in a trance. “Please take my seed, Mother, yes, yes. Take my seed. Please, please, please...”

On the floor, Maiko's eyes swivel up, and she gives Karina a dirty look. She continues to slurp away at Lilith's cunt.

“ _Uuuuuuggghhn-aaaahhhh!”_ Karina achieves orgasm. She bites her lower lip, and grunts loudly. Waves of pleasure ripple and reverberate through her body. Lilith's mouth fills with Karina's sweet ejaculate – Lilith swallows it all, every last drop of seed vanishing down her throat.

It happens again. It always happens. Karina can feel Lilith _stealing_ something from her. Karina can never be quite sure what happens when she works herself to completion inside Lilith, but...it feels as though Lilith is siphoning something away from her.

 _Hatred._ Why does Karina feel as though the hatred in her is slowly seeping away?

Every time Lilith and Karina fuck, Karina always somehow feels _lessened_. _Reduced_ , though she cannot for the life of her explain why.

“ _Hhpph...hhphh...hphh...hhhpphh...”_ Karina is breathing deeply. Her legs are quite unsteady beneath her.

Lilith takes Karina's cock out of her mouth, and spends a little while stroking it fondly.

“Karina, take a drink to refresh yourself,” she says, softly. She places a tender kiss on the glans of Karina's penis.

Karina obeys. Her cock still erect, Karina walks over to the drinks cabinet to pour herself a glass of wine.

Then, Lilith looks at Zora, and affects her most haughty, arrogant voice.

“Zora, climb onto the bed, and get on your hands and knees. Thrust your rump into the air. Karina, when you've got your breath back, climb onto the bed with Zora, and push your cock inside her ass. Fuck her. Do not complete inside of her. Your seed is for me, alone.”

The evening is not over. Much sweat will be shed before Lilith is satisfied tonight.

Zora stands, and peers darkly at Lilith.

Still sucking Lilith's clit, Maiko looks up, and glares at the demonic queen.

Lilith holds their gaze for a few moments. Then, she says:

“If either of you want this night to end, then you will do as I command. You will both bring yourselves to climax. You will climax when either my tongue, or my fingers, are inside your cunts. Only then, will I be satisfied.”

Zora and Maiko stare angrily at Lilith for a few seconds.

Then, Maiko sullenly resumes sucking at Lilith's clit.

Quietly, Zora clambers onto the bed, and, not a trace of her former heroic pride or dignity remaining, raises her ass up into the air.

()()()()()()()()()()()

More than an hour later, Lilith snaps her fingers. The candles die, and the bedchamber is filled with darkness.

Sheets float down through the air, and come to rest on four women. Lilith, Karina, Zora, Maiko.

The bed is big enough.

Lilith instructed Zora and Maiko to fuck each other. The Barbarian and the Demon Hunter have been friends for years. They have traveled across strange lands and fighting against demons together. They have sat around campfires, and laughed and traded stories and sang songs. Now, tonight, Karina and Lilith had watched as they lay on Lilith's bed, fucking. They thrust their fingers inside their cunts, grunting and groaning, misery and despair and disgust on their faces.

They brought each other to the verge of climax. Then, Lilith pushed her fingers inside them, and finished them off. Just as she had with Karina, Lilith absorbed some intangible _thing_ from them. She had stolen something from their souls. They did not understand, but they somehow felt... _emptier. Decreased._

All four women are lying in bed together, now. Lilith will fall asleep very easily. Zora and Maiko will find rest eventually, though they may well have nightmares, may very well cry out in their sleep.

Karina will remain awake for a good while. She will lie in the bed, listening to the sound of three women breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I haven't forgotten that Lilith has claws on her fingers. Not sure how she can finger-bang Zora and Maiko without them dying of blood loss, but...you go, girls!


	3. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple depictions of sexual coercion and rape. The main character is a transwoman, but any depictions of transphobia are only very vaguely implied.

Lilith is standing at the edge of a lake. It's a cold, misty day.

The only other soul with her is Karina. She is kneeling before her mistress.

“Mother,” Karina says. “I am your loyal servant, and I swear on every scream that I might utter throughout my life, nothing will ever lessen my devotion to you...”

Lilith releases a long sigh. “What do you want, Karina?” she says.

Karina looks up at her lover. “Your forces are currently laying siege to the city of Highview,” she says. “Rathma told me that it was going to fall in a week or so, and everyone inside would be slain.” She nervously twists her sleeve in her hand. “There is a family in Highview, called the Corters. I...I am asking you for leave to enter the city. Mother, I want to offer the Corters safe passage out of Highview. I want to lead them to safety.”

Karina waits, expectantly.

Lilith gazes down upon her. Uh-oh. Seems she might be in a particularly _unmerciful_ mood, today...

Nothing is said, for a painfully long time.

Eventually...

“As you wish,” she says. “Our bombardment of the city will cease for one hour. That is all the time you will have.”

Karina almost sags with relief. “Thank you, Mother,” she says.

“You'd best hurry,” Lilith says.

The bombardment of Highview comes to a pause, just as Lilith had promised. Karina infiltrates the city through the sewers, and soon finds herself rushing through Highview's streets. She hurries past piles of fly-ridden corpses. She hurries past throngs of sick and injured humans.

Orden Cotter is a merchant. He has a wife, and three children.

Karina finds the Cotters' house, and knocks urgently at the door.

Orden Cotter appears, and he stands and glares at Karina. “You stole from me,” he says.

“Yes, I did,” Karina says.

“I took you in,” Orden says. As he speaks, his voice rises in anger. “You were penniless, and a beggar, and no one else would have you, and I invited you into my house, and let you sup at my table, and you betrayed me! One day, you were gone, and you had stolen all my money!”

“Yes, that is true.” Karina shoots a nervous glance at the sky. The air is still thick with smoke from Lilith's war machines. “But I've come here today to save you, and your family...”

Orden is incredulous. _“Save us?”_

Karina raises her hands to shush Orden. “We don't have time!” she cries. “The catapults are going to start again any minute! I know a safe way out of the city! Get your wife and kids, and follow me! We have to leave, now!”

Karina successfully manages to lead Orden and his family out of Highview. Outside the city walls, Karina tells Orden to take his family into the countryside. She hands him a pouch, filled with jewels – worth more than twice the amount of gold Karina stole from Orden, years ago.

“I'm sorry for what I did,” she says, and then she turns away, and leaves, and the Cotters never see her again.

The demons wait impatiently until they can resume the siege. Their Divine Mother Lilith has ordered them to cease bombardment for six hours.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith shoves Karina, and Karina falls backwards. She bounces lightly on the mattress, indentations thrown up in the bedsheets.

Karina lies there as Lilith climbs on top of her, straddling her. Karina's cock is erect, and long, and shining with Lilith's spit. Lilith's cunt is warm, and ready, and wet from Karina's mouth.

Lilith reaches behind her, and closes her fingers around Karina's penis. She straightens herself a little, and then she takes Karina's cock between her legs, and guides it into her cunt. The tip of Karina's member pushes aside Lilith's lips, and then she is within, warm, wet flesh encircling her, surrounding her.

Lilith spreads her wings out, balancing herself on top, and then she places her hands on Karina's shoulders to support herself. Then, she gazes into Karina's eyes for a moment, and begins to fuck her. She starts to swivel her hips around in a circular motion, grinding her cunt against Karina's crotch, their juices mixing and slathering together. She works the muscles inside her pussy, squeezing tightly around Karina's cock, and then releasing, squeezing tightly, and then releasing, squeezing tightly, and releasing. Karina's cock moves up and down inside her, flesh sliding against flesh with a heavenly friction.

“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh!”_ Karina lies there on the bed, drinking in the glorious sight of her Divine Mother. She _worships_ her. She _cherishes_ her.

Hmmm...Karina wonders: _will Lilith perhaps give me permission to touch her?_

“May I touch your beautiful body, Mother?” Karina asks.

“Keep your hands to yourself, lowlife,” comes Lilith's curt reply, even as she rides her. “You're blessed that I even allow you to behold me in this state.”

“Forgive me, Mother,” Karina says, chastened. She averts her gaze to the side. “I will not forget my place again...”

Looming over Karina, Lilith lets out a filthy, demonic cackle. “I _jest,_ Daughter,” she says. She gives Karina a fond smile. “You may touch me. Come, give me your hands...”

Karina offers Lilith her hands, and Lilith takes them in her own. She leads Karina's hands all over her demonic, otherworldly body.

Lilith pulls Karina's hands into her breasts – her wonderful, soft breasts, the breasts of a mother, sagging and drooping. Lilith growls in approval as Karina gropes and fondles her, kneading and squeezing her flesh with her fingers. She shuts her eyes and sighs as Karina takes her nipples, and rubs them between her thumbs and forefingers. Lilith's nipples are entirely black, surrounded by areolae that almost resemble spiderwebs.

Oh...if Karina was allowed only one wish in her life, she would wish for Lilith to _nurse_ her – she would place her lips around Lilith's nipple, and feed, her Mother's delicious milk filling her mouth and trickling over her tongue and down her throat...alas, it has been aeons since Lilith has been with child...

Next, Lilith brings Karina's hands down to her belly, her divine belly, once swollen with the offspring of Angels and Demons. Karina runs her hands over Lilith's stomach, trailing her fingers over the stretch marks. How she would love to lay her head against this belly for a while, if only Lilith would allow her...

Lilith pulls Karina's hands around to her buttocks. Karina grabs hold of a cheek in each hand, stroking and caressing them. An errant finger wanders to the cleft, and for a moment Karina plays with Lilith's asshole, but then Lilith laughs, and pulls her hands away.

“Perhaps another time, Daughter,” she said, a glint in her eye.

Lilith leads Karina's hands up and down her legs, and back and forth across her arms. She trails Karina's hands down her back, and encourages her to wrap her fingers around her neck. She takes Karina's hands, and places them against her face. Karina brushes her thumb across Lilith's lips, and gazes longingly at her.

All the while, Lilith is grinding against her, Karina's cock sliding up and down inside Lilith's cunt. Their moans and cries drift through the room.

They fuck and fuck, and at one point, Karina's penis accidentally slips out of Lilith's pussy. Demon and human look at each other, and laugh together in amusement, and then Lilith reaches down, and grabs Karina's cock, and returns it to its place. They start fucking again.

In time, Karina senses that she is about to climax. “Mother, I'm going to finish soon,” she says.

Lilith begins to ride Karina more and more vigorously, and Karina can do little but simply hold on. She fixes her hands on Lilith's waist, Lilith bucking and bouncing on top of her, her wings flapping and her breasts tossing about...

“Fill me with your seed,” Lilith says. She is breathing heavily, her voice distorted with exertion. “Fill me with your seed, Daughter.”

“Yes, Mother,” Karina says, drawing her teeth along her lip. “I want you so much. I want you so much...”

There come loud wet slopping sounds as Lilith's wet cunt smacks against Karina's cock. _Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch,_ and then Karina can take no more. She tightly shuts her eyes, and arches her spine, and surrenders to her climax.

“ _Uuuuhhnn!”_ she cries. _“Uhhhnn! Hhahhhnn!”_

Semen spurts out of the tip of Karina's cock, filling up Lilith's cunt.

Karina knows what to expect next.

Lilith takes something form her. Something Karina cannot define, cannot quantify, cannot even understand. A memory? An emotion? A part of her soul? Karina can feel something breaking away from her, crumbling to dust and vanishing into the dark, terrible ocean that is Lilith, Daughter of Hatred, Queen of the Succubi.

 _Guilt._ Some of the guilt that Karina has festering inside of her...it dwindles away, just a little...

She isn't even worried about it any more. She just lets it happen – she just lies back and does nothing, as torrents of pleasure flow through her, and a part of her essence disappears.

Afterwards, Karina lies there on the bedsheets, exhausted and spent. Lilith climbs off her, Karina's cock slipping out of her cunt and going soft. Karina watches as Lilith pushes off the bed, and begins wandering around the bedchamber. Semen begins to dribble out of Lilith's pussy, trickling down her leg and dripping onto the rugs. Lilith doesn't care. She simply walks across the room towards the drinks cabinet, and begins to pour herself a glass of wine.

Nothing is said, for a few minutes. Finally, Karina decides to speak.

“Mother?” she says.

“Mmmm?” Lilith is standing some distance away from the bed, naked. She's resting her elbow in her hand, and sipping at her glass of wine.

Karina props herself up on her elbows, and peers at Lilith. “Are...are you going to lose interest in me, some day?” she says. “Are you going to throw me away, when you have no more use for me?”

Lilith stands, and peers at Karina for a few seconds. Her eyes burn in the dim light. Her expression is utterly inscrutable.

“You have more pain and misery inside you than any human I've ever met,” she says. “I'm quite sure I could feed off your wretchedness for years...”

Lilith takes a leisurely sip from her glass.

“I'm going to devour every drop of darkness inside of you, Karina,” she says. “And when I am done, then I shall cast you aside, and you will never see me again.”

_You will never see me again._

Karina takes in these words, and then she allows herself to fall back into the sheets, and stares sadly up into the ceiling.

_Yes. I suppose that's the best I can expect from her, isn't it?_

Lilith returns to the bed. She snaps her fingers, and the chamber falls into blackness. All is quiet, now. Before long, the Mother of Sanctuary and one of her progeny will drift into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story over New Year's Eve and New Year's Eve Eve. 15,000 words over 48 hours. So, yeah, I'm ringing in the 20s with some psychotic blood pornography.


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple depictions of sexual coercion and rape. The main character is a transwoman, but any depictions of transphobia are only very vaguely implied.

Karina is afraid of the demons.

Of course she is. She's not an idiot.

She knows that the demons want to kill her. Worse. They want to torture her, and rape her, and eat her. She can tell by the way they look at her. Stare at her. It's so obvious. Clear as day. They want to mount her on a skewer, and cook her on a fire. They want to chop her up into little pieces. They want to use her as a broodmare. They want to crush her like the bug that she really is.

But they won't. For now. For one very obvious reason.

All of the demons know that Karina is Lilith's plaything. Her favourite plaything.

As long as Lilith wants Karina around to keep her bed warm, then the demons will not harm her. Lilith is their ruler. They would never defy the Daughter of Hatred...

For as long as Karina has Lilith's favour, then the demons will leave her alone.

Of course, every day now, Karina becomes more and more terrified of _losing_ that favour.

This awful obsession has taken root in Karina's mind. Every hour, every moment, those infernal questions are burning in her mind. _What if she loses interest in me? What if she finds a more interesting lover? What if she becomes angry at me? What if she decides to discard me?_

Karina is finding it more and more difficult to sleep. It is such a challenge to try to be happy.

Karina walks among the demons, and she sees them staring at her. It is so obvious what they are thinking.

_They want to flay the skin off my bones. They want to rip out my eyes and my tongue and my heart. They want to hoist me on spikes. They want to devour me slowly, slowly..._

_Lilith...oh, Lilith...please don't become bored of me._

_Please don't become bored of me._

()()()()()()()()()()()

Karina walks down the passage that leads to Lilith's bedchambers.

She is not alone. To her right, there is a young girl – sixteen years old, blue eyes, fair skin, flaxen hair that reaches down to her waist.

The girl is afraid. She has been afraid for a very, very long time, now...but the thing about human beings is that, when they experience too much fear, too much horror, too much desperation, too much despair...they become cold.

The girl is terrified, but her eyes are glazed over and unfocused. The girl is terrified, but her mind seems to be a thousand miles away, and she no longer even pays attention to her surroundings.

Karina is holding the girl's hand. The girl submissively walks alongside her, following her down the passage. There are demons, here, massive brutes with horns and fangs and glowing red eyes. Lilith's guards.

Finally, they reach the wrought-iron door at the end of the passage. Karina knocks on the door.

A voice comes echoing to Karina across some otherworldly distance “Come,” it says.

Karina pulls open the door, and then leads the girl into Lilith's bedchambers.

They wander through a maze of red drapes, and then Karina and the girl find themselves in the centre of the chamber. Lilith is standing there, peering at them. She is wearing a luxurious silk sleeping gown – it is open at the front, her breasts and vulva and legs on full display.

“Karina,” Lilith states, staring at her. “You've been missing for an entire two days. I was beginning to think you had been killed...”

Karina releases the girl's hand, and steps forward. She kneels before Lilith. “Forgive me, Divine Mother,” she says. “There was an important task I wished to fulfill.”

Lilith raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” she says.

“Yes,” Karina says. She smiles.

At this very moment, Karina is barely able to contain her excitement. Oh, she dearly hopes that Lilith will be pleased with what she is about to show her...

Karina gestures towards the girl behind her. “Mother, I have brought you a special gift,” she says. She takes the girl by the shoulders, and leads her a few steps forward into the centre of the chamber, so that Lilith can have a closer look.

“Her name is Losa,” Karina says. “She was a farm girl. She raised pigs and cows on a farm with her mother and father...and then six months ago, a warband of demons came to her village. They slaughtered her parents, and burned the farm to the ground, and Losa was made an orphan...”

Lilith and Karina both stare at Losa. She gives no reaction to the story of her parent's deaths. She simply gazes down at the floor, peering at Lilith's expensive rugs with empty, distant eyes.

Karina continues Losa's story. “For the past six months, Losa has been living as a vagabond,” she says. “She has survived by picking pockets, and stealing from market stalls. Then, two days ago, I found her.”

Karina turns away from Losa, and then she steps closer to Lilith.

Lilith and Karina gaze into one another's eyes. Karina is _so, so_ eager to please Lilith, now, so _desperate_ to make her happy.

“This girl watched as her mother and father were butchered in front of her, and her home was destroyed,” Karina says, her voice a haunting whisper. “And then she spent six months hungry and cold and afraid. Mother, she has _so much darkness_ inside her. So much pain, and suffering...”

Karina takes another step closer to Lilith, wordlessly begging for her approval.

“The moment I saw her,” Karina says, “I knew she would be the perfect gift for you. She is filled with misery and unhappiness. You could feed off her for _months...”_

Lilith listens carefully, and then she takes a step towards Losa. She looks the girl up and down.

Losa is still peering down at the floor. Lilith reaches forward, and takes Losa's chin in her fingers. She forces the girl to raise her head, so that Losa is looking directly into Lilith's eyes.

Losa gazes at the face of the Daughter of Hatred. Is she even aware that she has locked eyes with the creator of Sanctuary? Who knows? Losa is physically here, in Lilith's inner sanctum, but it is clear that her mind is far, far away.

Lilith gives Losa a long, long appraising look...

...and then she turns, and gives Karina a triumphant smile.

“This girl is seething with torment and anguish,” she says. “Such a burden, she is carrying! Every day she exists is torture!”

Karina cannot keep the joyful grin from breaking out on her face. _Oh, High Heavens, Lilith likes my gift! She likes my gift!_

Lilith turns back to Losa, and she stands and admires the girl for a few more moments. Then...

“Losa,” Lilith says, her voice ruthless and unpitying. “Disrobe.”

Losa hesitates, for a second. Her eyes flick around the room, as she is unsure what to do.

“I explained this to you already, Losa,” Karina says, from behind Lilith. “When the Divine Mother tells you to do something, you obey her.”

Losa stands still for a few more seconds. Then, as though rusty, neglected machinery is slowly creaking to life, her hands go to her belly, and she begins slowly untying the silk belt around her waist.

Before she would present the girl to Lilith, Karina made sure to have Losa bathed and scrubbed. She had her covered in expensive oils and perfumes, and then she dressed her in a lavish silk robe. As Karina marched her down to Lilith's chambers, Losa was wearing more gold on her body than her father had spent on her in his entire life...

Losa pulls off the silk robe, and allows the garment to fall to the ground. She stands naked before Lilith and Karina. She begins staring vacantly at the floor, again.

She is unnervingly thin. It is no surprise that she has spent the last six months starving in a war-torn land. Her legs and arms are thin and skeletal. Her breasts are shrunken, and her ribs are poking through her skin.

Lilith is open-mouthed in wonder. She stares at Losa for some long moments. “Breath-taking,” she sighs. “Karina, you have done me an honour in finding such a remarkable gift...”

Karina is beaming. “One more thing, Mother,” she says. “When I examined Losa, I found that the girl's hymen was still intact! Her...her virtue was preserved for you alone!”

Lilith turns around, and gives Karina an indulgent smile. “Oh, Daughter,” she says. “I am a Demon of the Burning Hells, and I am a succubus to boot. I really do not place much importance in notions such as _virginity,_ but...” Lilith shrugs. “I am nevertheless greatly pleased with your gift.”

Inwardly, Karina gives an overjoyed cry. She is helplessly addicted to Lilith's approval...

Lilith turns back to Losa, and stares at the girl.

Lilith pushes her sleeping gown off her shoulders, and the garment falls to the floor. Karina steps forward hurriedly, and picks the gown up off the ground. She folds it, and places it aside.

Lilith and Losa stand opposite one another, naked. Lilith steps closer to Losa – she looms over the girl, her great black horns curling upwards, her bat-like wings extending outwards. Standing in Lilith's terrifying shadow, Losa seems pathetically vulnerable.

Underneath her robes, Karina can her feel her cock becoming erect, and straining against the fabric. The sight of Lilith towering over this miserable girl is so _arousing..._

“Karina,” Lilith says, her voice imposing and commanding. “Help me fuck this girl.”

Karina's heart begins pounding in her chest. Her blood begins racing through her veins.

“Yes, Mother,” she says. She begins to undress. She removes her magical amulets and accoutrements, and places them carefully on a table. She pulls her feet out of her boots, and slides her stockings off her legs.

Her cock is so _hard_ , now. Karina can feel herself filling up with a desperate hunger...

While Karina undresses, Lilith reaches forward, and takes Losa's head in her hands. She pulls the girl towards her, and then she bends down, and pushes her lips against Losa's mouth.

Lilith kisses Losa. This girl has never been kissed before. Losa's first kiss is with the Demon who constructed Sanctuary. Losa's first kiss is with the demonic mother from whom all humans can trace their ancestry. Losa's first kiss was with a hellish entity who spent aeons trapped in the Void.

None of this seems to matter to Losa. A plaintive _whine_ arises from someplace deep in her chest. She doesn't like the way Lilith is crushing her lips against her own. She doesn't like the way Lilith's tongue is filling her mouth, licking her tongue.

As Lilith vigorously kisses her, Losa gives a feeble moan of protest. She weakly tries to struggle against Lilith's grasp, tries to force Lilith's tongue of her mouth, tries to break off the kiss.

Still kissing Losa, Lilith gives a sadistic, muffled chuckle. This girl is trying to _resist_ her. This pitiful little wretch is trying to deny the Daughter of Hatred what she desires! How amusing. How _titillating..._

Lilith grabs two handfuls of Losa's hair, and then Losa gives an anguished yelp as Lilith forces her head back. Holding Losa in place, Lilith begins lavishing her wicked attentions on the girl's throat. Lilith licks the girl's neck, long trails of saliva up and down her skin. She kisses her all over. A kiss, and then another kiss, and then another kiss, and then more licking, more licking, and then another kiss, and another kiss...

Lilith makes her way down to the girl's breasts. She falls to her knees, and then pulls the girl down a little ways so that she can have easy reach of her chest. Lilith buries her face in Losa's breasts, rubbing her cheeks against the soft flesh, as Losa places a hand against her horns and impotently tries to push her away.

Lilith places kisses over Losa's breasts, here and there and here and here and there and here. She runs her tongue over the pale skin, and soon Losa's chest is shining with Lilith's spit. Lilith closes her mouth around a nipple, and sucks and sucks, Losa shutting her eyes and letting out a protesting moan.

Lilith pushes Losa up to a standing position again, and then, while she is still on her knees, she begins kissing the girl across her stomach. She runs her tongue over the rib bones protruding through the girl's skin. She flicks her tongue inside the girls' navel, and licks at it. She kisses the girl's belly, again and again and again and again, lower and lower and lower each time, each kiss venturing closer and closer to Losa's groin...

From behind, two arms loop around Lilith's waist. Karina has finished undressing, and has joined them. She kneels behind Lilith, and winds her arms around her.

Karina begins kissing Lilith on the side of her neck. She kisses her on the shoulders. She takes Lilith's left breast in her hand, and massages it. She takes Lilith's nipple, and teases it between her fingertips. With her right hand, Karina smooths her palm down Lilith's stomach, rubbing her belly for a few moments, and then she wanders further downwards, towards Lilith's crotch.

Karina reaches down, and her hand roams over Lilith's cunt. She is sopping wet. Karina's fingers come away covered in Lilith's juices.

Lilith turns her head, and gazes into Karina's eyes. She smiles. “Are you _hard,_ Daughter?” she asks.

Yes. She is. Karina's cock is straight and rigid, and throbbing with arousal. Her penis has fallen into the cleft between Lilith's buttocks, and Karina is now painting precum all over Lilith's ass. Karina cannot resist pushing her cock harder and harder against her Mother's flesh, humping against her. _Angels Above in Heaven,_ how tempted she is to just lose control this moment and just start fucking Lilith as hard as she can...

Karina puts her fingers in her mouth, and hungrily sucks away her Mother's juices. Lilith gazes at her, and smirks.

“Help me get this girl on the bed,” Lilith says.

Lilith and Karina pull apart from each other, and push themselves to their feet. Karina walks over to Losa, and places her hands on her shoulders.

“Walk over to the bed,” she commands, sternly. “Climb onto the sheets.”

Losa complies. The girl acts as though she is floating through a nightmare, and she is constantly praying and praying just to wake up.

Losa clambers onto the bed, and Karina makes note of her buttocks, thin and skinny after months of privation and malnourishment.

Lilith reaches out, and takes hold of Karina's cock. She begins absent-mindedly masturbating Karina, so that there is no danger of her going soft.

Lilith turns her attention back to Losa. “Lie on your back, girl,” she orders. “Leave plenty of space on the bed for us.”

Lilith's bed is enormously spacious to begin with. Losa crawls across the sheets towards the headboard, and then she lies down on her back.

“Open your legs,” Lilith tells her.

Losa does so.

“Raise your knees,” Lilith tells her.

Losa does so. Her pussy is now fully on display for Lilith and Karina to see. Losa lies there on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling with sad, lost eyes.

Lilith allows Karina's cock to fall from her fingers. She climbs onto the bed, and crawls over on her hands and knees until she is looking down directly into Losa's eyes.

Lilith stares at Losa for a moment. “Have you ever reached climax, girl?” she asks.

Losa swallows. She is almost too afraid to speak, but she is more afraid of what Lilith will do to her if she remains silent.

“I don't know,” she says, in a tiny, trembling voice. “I'm not sure what that is...”

Lilith's body rumbles with a filthy chortle. _Oh, such a poor, innocent victim this girl is..._

“Well, you are going to achieve climax tonight,” Lilith explains to the girl. “Whether you wish to, or not. Losa, I am going to lick and suck at your cunt, and you will find release. If you fail to do this...”

Lilith's eyes burn with the fires of Hell.

“...then I will make you wish you had died on that farm.”

Losa peers at Lilith in terror. “Yes, my lady,” she says, in a frightened whisper.

Lilith stares at her. “Address me as 'Mother',” she says.

Losa nods, shaking. “Y-yes...yes, Mother,” she says.

Lilith turns back to Karina. “Karina,” she says. “I am going to lick this girl's cunt until she reaches completion. As I am doing this, you are going to fuck me from behind. When you finish, you will spill your seed inside me, as always.”

Karina smiles, an eager look in her eyes. She climbs up onto the bed. “Yes, Mother,” she says.

This, then, is how the night unfolds.

Losa, lying on her back on a bed, her legs splayed.

Lilith, on her hands and knees at Losa's crotch, her wings spread out across the bed, her ass raised to the air.

Karina, on her hands and knees, her penis hard and erect, Lilith's ass in her face.

Lilith buries her face in Losa's vulva. She pushes her nose over Losa's lips, over the freshly-shorn pubic area. She takes a deep sniff – Losa's cunt smells nice. Of course, there are all the perfumes and oils that Karina has forced Losa to wear, but underneath these scents, Lilith can smell lovely hints of sweat and salt.

Lilith begins with Losa's most sensitive area. She reaches forward with her fingers, and takes hold of Losa's clitoral hood. Carefully, she coaxes the clitoris out of the hood, and then she places it in her mouth, and begins to suck.

Losa lets out a pained gasp. She just lies helplessly on the sheets, looking up at the ceiling. In her mind, Losa tries desperately to project her mind to happier times, happier places. _Remember the farm, remember how things used to be. Remember playing with your friends. Remember Father telling you stories before you went to sleep..._

Lilith sucks and sucks at Losa's clit. With her right hand, she has begun to massage Losa's labia.

At the other end of the bed, Karina leans forward, and presses her lips against Lilith's rump. She leaves a kiss on the skin, and then she moves a few inches, and leaves another kiss. And then another kiss. And another. And another. And another. And another.

Karina gathers Lilith's buttocks in her hands, and pushes her fingers through the soft flesh. So smooth. How blessed Karina must be to taste such pleasures...

For a moment that seems to stretch on forever, Karina stops, and stares at Lilith's asshole. A little black pit, surrounded by darkened skin, leading to Lilith's rectum.

Karina looks up. Lilith is busy eating away at Losa's cunt. From here, Karina can't see Lilith's face – she can only see the back of her head, her black horns curving about. She can't see much of Losa, either...just her naked knees, raised in the air.

Karina looks back down at Lilith's asshole.

She thinks to herself: _Will Lilith mind if I play with her anus?_

_She's never let me touch it before._

_If I touch it now, will it make her angry? I don't want her to kick me out of her damned bedchamber..._

Karina stares at the dark hole, tempting her, beckoning her closer...

_To the Burning Hells with it..._

Karina leans forward, and licks Lilith's asshole. She places her tongue against Lilith's sphincter, and runs it over the gap.

Lilith has her eyes shut as she sucks at Losa's clit. Then, her eyes flick open.

_Did...did that just happen? Or did I just imagine it?_

Karina licks Lilith's asshole again. And then again. And then again. She licks it over and over and over, running her tongue over Lilith's anus.

Lilith gives a growl of approval. She wiggles her ass in Karina's face, signaling her enjoyment. Then she closes her eyes again, and continues to suck Losa's clit.

Karina spends another twenty or so seconds hungrily lapping at Lilith's asshole. It tastes like...well, it tastes like the rest of Lilith's skin, honestly. Lilith had a bath less than an hour ago, and she smells and tastes very nice. She sat in a tub full of hot water, so her asshole is quite clean at the moment. Karina licks at Lilith's anus, and Lilith gives occasional grunts and murmurs of enjoyment, squirming her ass around as Karina works at her.

As she licks away at Lilith's sphincter, Karina moves her right hand between Lilith's legs, and runs her palm over Lilith's pussy. It is soaking wet. Karina joins her forefinger and her middle finger together, and then she begins rubbing them over the patch of flesh where Lilith's clitoris lies. Lilith's wings give a light flutter, conveying her enjoyment. Karina carries on, continuously massaging Lilith's clit.

At the same time, Karina is still tonguing her Mother's asshole. Lilith's anus is becoming more and more relaxed, more and more receptive to her intentions. Her asshole begins to expand, begins to open up...

Karina stops, and stares at Lilith's widened, gaping anus.

And then she lowers her head, and slithers her tongue inside.

“ _Aaahhh!”_ Lilith still has her face immersed in Losa's cunt, and so her cry is partly muffled by a mouthful of clit. Her body shakes with a dirty, lascivious laugh. She can feel Karina's tongue moving about inside her...and she enjoys it. Lilith gives a moan of pleasure, and then refocuses her attention on Losa...

Karina has her tongue inside Lilith, now. She pushes in as far as she can, pressing her face against Lilith's buttocks, trying to extend her tongue out of her jaw as far as she able.

Lilith's anus. Karina has her tongue inside Lilith's anus. Karina is licking Lilith's anus.

Karina's cock is hard and engorged. She thinks to herself: _why is this so arousing? At this current moment, I have my tongue in my Mother's ass. Why is this such a heavenly feeling? Why am I enjoying this so much?_

_Well...it's about obsession, isn't it? I am helplessly under Lilith's thrall. I need to know every inch of her. I need to touch every single inch of her skin. Her face, her hands, her heart, her legs, her back...and now I'm licking her ass._

_All of her. All of her. I must have all of her. I have to experience every inch of her. Everything. Everything._

Karina thrusts her tongue inside Lilith's asshole, and pulls it out again. In again, and out again. In again, and out again.

_I know that there are traces of shit, here. But I don't care. I know I'm getting little specks of shit on my tongue and my mouth, but I don't care. I want all of her. All of her. I want...I want her to empty her bowels, and then I want her to let me lick her ass clean. I'll lick her clean. I'll lick up every last piece of her beautiful shit. I won't stop until its all gone..._

Across the bed, Lilith is still sucking away at Losa's clitoris. Losa now has an arm draped over her eyes, in the same way that people sometimes do when they're trying to keep the sun from shining in their face.

Lilith sucks busily away. Then, she tastes something. Something other than her own spit.

Losa's juices are flowing. Losa is becoming aroused.

Lilith takes her mouth away from Losa's clitoris, though she continues to massage her labia with her fingers.

“Losa?” she asks.

Losa raises her arm from her eyes, and looks at Lilith with an anguished expression.

“Are you... _aaahhhh!”_ Lilith tries to ask Losa something, but Karina is very energetically tonguing her ass and rubbing her cunt, and pleasure is building inside of her. She tries again. “Are you beginning to _enjoy_ this?”

Losa nods, guility.

Lilith gives a hungry grin. “Good girl,” she says. “Karina did well in finding you. I'm proud of you, Daughter.”

Losa has the look of someone who is beginning to accept a nightmarish reality. “Thank you, Mother,” she says.

Lilith lowers her head again, and goes back to sucking at Losa's clitoris. Losa once again covers her eyes with her arm.

Lilith decides to take Losa further. With her hand, she stops massaging Losa's labia, and instead pushes the lips apart. She straightens her index finger, and gently thrusts it into Losa's vagina.

Losa makes a mewling sound as she lies on the bed. Her entire body shivers, briefly.

Lilith believes that the concept of virginity is foolish and idiotic, but, nevertheless...Losa has just lost her virginity. She has been penetrated.

Losa did not lose her virginity to some farm boy. Losa did not have her virtue taken by some handsome travelling adventurer. No. Losa has just lost her virginity to the daughter of Mephisto.

Lilith pulls her finger out of Losa's cunt almost all the way, and then she pushes it back in again. Out, and in. Out, and in. Out, and in.

Hmmm. Perhaps not yet as moist as it should be...

In her mouth, Lilith collects as much spit as she can gather. She leans her head in, and puts her mouth to Losa's pussy. Losa gives a squeak as she feels Lilith's tongue entering her, feels Lilith licking around inside her, feels Lilith slathering the walls of her vagina with saliva.

These are unfamiliar, uncomfortable sensations. Losa is not really knowledgeable about her genitals. She doesn't really know what's happening to her. She doesn't understand what Lilith is doing.

When Lilith is satisfied that Losa has been adequately moistened, she pushes her finger back into Losa's pussy. In, out. In, out. In, out.

Much better.

Lilith twists her finger around, and begins making the 'come hither' motion. She is searching for Losa's most pleasurable area, the little piece of flesh that gives women such enjoyment.

Losa lets out a gasp as Lilith's fingers brush against a particular spot.

Lilith smiles. She continues to rub her finger against that specific spot. She starts sucking Losa's clit again.

On the far side of the bed, Karina can take no more.

She has to fuck Lilith. Now. This moment. She can wait no longer.

She pulls her tongue out of Lilith's asshole. She gives Lilith's pussy another few quick rubs with her hand, and then she pulls away.

Karina's cock has been erect for the last twenty minutes. She needs release. This is a sort of _torment._

Karina stares down at Lilith's yawning asshole.

 _I'm going to fuck her in the ass,_ Karina thinks to herself. _I'm going to fuck her in the ass._

Karina looks around.

Where's the oil? Where's the damned oil?

“Damnit!” Karina hisses, and then scrambles off the bed, and rushes over to one of Lilith's cabinets. She picks up a blue glass bottle, and carries it with her back to the bed.

Karina climbs back up onto the mattress, and positions herself behind Lilith. Lilith is still nibbling away at Losa, and thrusting her finger inside of her. Losa is still lying there, powerless, but judging by her expressions of grudging, conflicted ecstacy, she seems to be finding some pleasure in what Lilith is doing.

Karina pulls the cork out of the bottle, and pours a splash of oil into her hand. She grabs her cock, and spreads the oil all over, down the shaft and over the glans.

Next, Karina bends down near to Lilith's ass. Her sphincter is still wide open, ready to receive her. Karina pours another splash of oil over her fingers, and then begins rubbing the oil over Lilith's asshole. Lilith's entire body shudders at the contact, her wings beating excitedly.

Karina pours yet another glob of oil over her fingers, and then she slides a finger inside Lilith's ass. She rubs oil over the walls of Lilith's anal canal. She repeats this process a few times, and Lilith lets loose an occasional _purr_ of anticipation.

Finally, everything is ready.

Karina shuffles on her knees across the sheets so that she is next to Lilith's ass. She puts two hands on Lilith's lower back, and then gently pushes downwards – Lilith cooperates, and spreads her legs wider.

Karina takes her hard cock in her hand, and then she places the tip against Lilith's anus. Keeping her penis steady with her fingers, she thrusts forward a little, and her cock begins to push past Lilith's asshole. Karina keeps moving forward, and her cock disappears into Lilith's ass – first the glans, and then more and more of the shaft.

Karina feels Lilith's flesh surrounding her. She feels the walls of Lilith's anus tightening around her. Enveloping her. She pushes forward, and she feels Lilith's flesh _gripping_ her.

Karina lets her head fall back a little, and she lets out a exultant sigh. _“Aaahhh,”_ she says.

Lilith is occupied with pleasuring Losa, but she takes a moment to raise her head, and looks back at Karina. _“Oh, Daughter,”_ she breathes.

Karina draws her cock out of Lilith's ass, and then she slides it back in again. Pulls it out, and then slides it back in again.

Karina begins fucking Lilith in the ass. She finds a rhythm that she enjoys, and then she thrusts her cock into Lilith's flesh, again and again and again and again and again.

Lilith's ass is so tight and _snug_. The _resistance_ that Karina feels as the shaft of her cock moves against the walls of Lilith's anus – what a wonderful feeling.

Lilith cannot help but cry out out, now. As Karina pounds into her, she cannot keep herself from gasping and moaning.

Karina wonders where she should put her hands. Then, she reaches forward, and grabs hold of both of Lilith's chiropteran wings. She seizes the wings, and pulls back on them like ropes, and uses them as leverage to steady herself. Karina keeps on fucking Lilith, and every time she thrusts inside her, Karina's groin smacks against Lilith's ass, her buttocks wobbling and jiggling.

Karina smiles, and looks over at her lover. When she speaks, her voice is light and heady. “Do you like your gift, Mother?” she asks.

Losa has now almost completely surrendered to the pleasure that Lilith is visiting upon her. Her skin has become red and flushed. She is writhing and squirming about on the bed, breathing heavily. Every time Lilith does something especially enjoyable, she gives a quick spasm.

Lilith raises her head. “She is wonderful, Daughter,” she says, her lips dripping with Losa's fluids. “I am becoming fond of her already. So much torment inside her...”

Lilith reaches forward, and places her left hand at Losa's breast. She takes her nipple in her fingers, and begins tweaking and twisting it. Losa cries out at the new sensation.

Karina laughs, pleased that her gift is so well-received. “I can find you more people like her,” she says. She thrusts inside Lilith, and then pulls out. “I can find you many people like her.” She thrusts inside Lilith, and then pulls out.

“There is so much suffering in Sanctuary. The land is full of people who have been...tortured, and driven mad.”

Karina thrusts inside Lilith.

“I'm going to find them for you. I'm going to bring them to you, and you can take all their suffering. All of it.”

Karina thrusts inside Lilith.

“I'll travel the land, looking for them. I'll find them. I'll find all of them.”

Karina thrusts inside Lilith.

“I'll bring them to you. I'll bring all of them...to you.”

Karina thrusts inside Lilith.

“You'll never be hungry, again. You'll never be hungry again.”

Karina thrusts inside Lilith.

“I'll never stop. I'll never stop. I'll never stop.”

Karina thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts, and then her eyes widen, and she sees herself going over the crest of a wave.

“Oh, I'm going to finish!” she says.

Lilith is fingering Losa's cunt. “Spill your seed inside me, Daughter,” she says. “Pour your seed inside of me.”

Karina fucks Lilith as hard and as fast as she can. Oily skin slaps against oily skin, _squelching_ noises filling the room.

Karina has gone for two days without ejaculating. Two days without fucking. Two days without masturbating. She was too focused on finding a 'gift' for her Divine Mother. What's more, she has spent these past two days fixating and fantasizing about fucking Lilith.

Karina thrusts into Lilith, and then she achieves release. A release that has been building inside of her for the last two days.

“ _Uuuhhhhnnn-aaaaahhhhh!”_ An overwhelming euphoria rushes through Karina's entire body. An enormous quantity of semen spews out of the tip of her cock, with a force greater than usual. The semen fills up Lilith's rectum, and begins to mix with the oil, and Lilith's natural secretions.

Karina can feel some part of her soul breaking away, and being sucked up into the vortex that is Lilith.

 _Fear._ For whatever reason, all the fear in Karina's soul becomes _diminished_ , slightly.

She doesn't care anymore. All she wants in the world is to be with Lilith...if a few pieces of her spirit are the price for that, then so be it...

Karina pushes her cock into Lilith's ass a few more times, trying to wring a few more seconds out of the intense pleasure. Then the transcendent joy fades, and Karina is left feeling merely delighted and satisfied.

Karina pulls her cock out of Lilith's ass, and then she steps back, and spends a few moments staring at Lilith's asshole. She peers at that black hole, surrounded by darkened skin. Then, white liquid begins to bubble out of Lilith's sphincter. Karina's cum flows out of Lilith's anus, and drips onto the bedclothes.

Lilith is still fucking Losa. Karina decides to go help her.

Lilith is pleasuring Losa's clitoris with her mouth, and rubbing the inside of her cunt with her fingers. For her part, Losa is now completely under Lilith's spell. Her arms are spread eagle, symbolizing complete submission to her new mistress. Her eyes are rolling about in her head. _“Huhhhf...huhhhf...huhhhf...huhhhf,”_ she groans, a young girl who never dreamed that such profane pleasure could possibly exist.

Karina crawls across the bedsheets, and lies down at Losa's side. She begins sucking at Losa's left nipple, at the same time rubbing her right nipple with her fingers.

Karina moans out. _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh._

“Tell your Mother when you are about to release, Losa,” Karina says, and then she goes back to sucking her nipple.

“I do not think she knows what that feels like,” Lilith says. “This is all new to her.” She goes back to sucking her clit.

Lilith and Karina bring Losa closer and closer to the end. There is a wonderful _pull_ on her clitoris, inside Lilith's mouth. Her nipples are marvelously sensitive.

When Losa is struck by her orgasm, she does not know what is happening. She shuts her eyes, and screams. Her feet kick against the bedsheets. Her hands press down against the mattress.

Some small fragment breaks away from Losa's soul, and is devoured by Lilith. Losa does not even notice.

Lilith and Karina continue pleasuring Losa as she rides her climax. Then, when she is done, Lilith gives Karina the signal to stop.

“Well done, Daughter,” she says, Losa's taste on her lips and tongue. “You have greatly pleased me...”

()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith snaps her fingers, and the candles are quenched, and the bedchamber goes completely dark.

Sheets drift through the air, and wrap around Lilith and Karina.

They are lying together in the bed, nude. Losa is between them, also nude. They are holding her between them, like an infant. All three of them are enveloped by Lilith's wings.

Losa has fallen asleep. Before she allowed her to settle down for the night, Lilith ordered Losa to drink from a strange potion, so that she would not have nightmares. Lilith did not want to be woken because her bedwarmer might start screaming out in her sleep.

The seconds pass by. Beyond the bedchamber, there come the faraway sounds of demons howling and bellowing.

“Mother?” Karina asks.

Lilith's eyes flick open, little burning fires in the void. “Yes, Daughter?” she says.

Karina runs idle fingers through Losa's hair. The girl sleeps soundly.

“I...I meant what I said to you, earlier,” she says. “I can find people who have terrible pain in their souls, and I can bring them to you. You can feed on them...”

Lilith gives a quiet laugh. “I was in a foul mood when I said that I would toss you away,” she says. “I should not have said such a thing. I...I did not mean it.”

Lilith reaches her hand across Losa's slumbering form, and gives Karina's arm a reassuring squeeze.

“I told you that I was very fond of you,” she says. “You are my favourite, Karina.”

The moments crawl past. Lilith does not remove her hand from Karina’s arm. Karina breathes in, and out, and in, and out, and in, and out, and in, and out.

“I love you,” Karina says. She swallows, and tries to steady her voice. “I love you, Mother. I love you more than anything else in all existence. And...and I know that there is a chance you will laugh at me for this. I know that there is a risk you might throw this in my face, and mock me, and cast me aside. But...that would please me too, because you would derive some enjoyment for humiliating me, and the only reason I exist is to give you pleasure, however I can...”

A tear rolls down Karina's cheek. She tries to slow her breathing.

“I love you, Mother,” she says. “I love you. All I wish is to serve you.”

Her words hang in the air, for a moment.

Lilith ponders what she has just heard. She keeps her hand on Karina's arm.

“Oh, my dear Karina,” she says. “So much chaos in you. So much torment. So much pain.”

Lilith gives a gentle laugh.

“Sometimes, I wonder if it will take me a hundred thousand years to devour all the darkness inside of you...”

_A hundred thousand years._

And that is all Karina really needs to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, Lilith manages to stimulate Losa's G-spot without causing major internal haemorrhaging. She's just that good.


End file.
